Scars
by usmccanthem
Summary: What do you see in your scars? A tragedy, a fight, a drunken night. See the opinions of Harry Potter's crew. Oneshot/Drabble.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

How are scars seen?

Dumbledore was once heard proclaiming he had a scar on his knee that depicted the London Underground; slightly odd, but definitely useful to all those who don't traverse it often. So to the Headmaster, he found scars especially useful. Then again, the old coot – an endearment to him – with his curiously bright and strange robes was the epitome of normal or sanity. Anyone at the Start of Term Feast of '91 could tell of his comment of "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Now one does not say those words in consecutive order that holds their sanity intact and still stay perfectly serious. So really, his opinion is not of popular opinion, not that he is alive anymore, silly goat.

Now there is another opinion of scars. See, the person who holds this scars believes that they are a chick magnet. But he has good reason for his very manly opinion. He still has his wife even after he was scratched by Greyback, a werewolf, during a battle. Bill Weasley isn't a normal person either, as he was described by many as "quite cool" and worked in curse breaking. A good question asked as to why he thought it was a chick magnet would be because he and his wife Fleur – part vela – became even closer after his encounter, with her fussing over him whenever she looked at his face. He also was checked out by many other women, looking at in awe for having such scars, so roguish, but he was happily married and only paid enough attention to the other women so as to pump his ego. But this is only a mans point of view.

Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, muggleborn, best friend of Harry Potter did not like scars at all as they made you positively hideous. She had been scarred on her stomach ever since she was cursed in the Department of Mysteries in her fifth year. It was marred and no longer had the flat perfection she had worked hard for, and she hated the scar with a passion, as it made her so self conscious. But she had a rather large scar and was quite focused on her image after years of being ridiculed by her peers and her crush, Ron, so her opinion didn't really count either.

Then there's Charlie. A bright young lad, quite stocky, who would've played for the England Nation Quidditch Team, but instead chose to work with dragons. He had a multitude of burns on his body and scars from when a dragon gets a bit frisky. To him, a scar is just something you get when you aren't cautious enough. Scars remind him of his work that he did daily, and the amount he had got larger year after year until he finally stopped getting them, showing he was finally becoming good at his job. Not everybody is a dragon tamer, so his opinion is not popular either.

Ronald Weasley had scars on his neck from an encounter from a brain. It was a tragedy that wakes him up at night, and the scars remind him daily.

Remus Lupin has scars from the werewolf attack that changed his life when he was six. It reminds him of the time his life changed, from being loved and carefree, to being burdened and shunned. But now he's dead, so there's nothing he can do about it now.

Neville Longbottom had scars upon his person from when he was being tortured and protecting the students of Hogwarts. He wears his scars with pride as it shows him how strong he had become from the trembling first year being jinxed by Slytherin's to the strong man able to overcome what had defeated his parents. He showed them his scars once and almost saw a glimpse of pride in his father's eyes, so he's quite happy about them.

Draco Malfoy has a scar where the Dark Mark used to be on his left forearm. Unlike his father, he doesn't wear it with pride, but disgust at the man he had been forced to follow, and at the horrible actions he had been forced to commit. Draco changed once he had been pardoned from Azkaban, with the scar reminding him to not do badly, to continue to do good. He loathed his scar and everything it stood for and thus shared a similar feeling to the Boy-Who-Lived; not that he knew it.

When you saw Harry Potter, you didn't really think there was anything particularly special about him. He was of average height with pale skin and round spectacles perched on his long nose obscuring his emerald green eyes. Harry maybe has a hair problem, as the raven locks went just about everywhere, and an odd sense of fashion with is over large and faded clothes. But for this Harry Potter, he bore a burden on his brow – literally – in the shape of lightning bolt. That scar reminded him of the mad man that had been after him, his fame, and the tragedy of his parents' murder. To the wizarding world, as he is a wizard, it represented a saviour to exult, ridicule and blame upon him all their problems. That one scar changed his life from the freak boy, little known, to the famous golden boy he was forced to become. He didn't like his scar, hated it in fact, but it held so much. He blamed the mar on his forehead for the deaths of so many, as he could no longer blame himself and stay sane, so it was the scars fault. An odd opinion, but one held true to the boy saviour.

Scars change one's life, one way or another. I, in fact, have a scar on my leg from when I flipped a quad on my friend and myself. She ended up in the hospital that night, while I was only given a scar. It reminds me of what happened, and to be cautious. Dumbledore's gave him a way to navigate the underground, Bill's helped him gain confidence, Hermione's made her self conscious, Charlie's told him he was getting good at his job, Ron's told of his tragedy, Remus' reminded him of the good times, Neville's told him to be proud, Draco's caused him to change for the better, Harry's made a burden weight him down. Scars help one grow, die, live, prosper, diminish, despair and stagnate.

What do you see in your scars?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have no real idea where this came from, at all. I was actually trying to write something else, but BAM this came along instead. This is probably better than what I was doing before... Hope you enjoy my odd tangent or not.

USMCcAnthem


End file.
